


Birthday

by redscarlettk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, drunk written, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8059week ver2</p><p>Birthday Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

It was a clear night in Italy.

Ninth was holding a meet up party with other mafia families, which coincidentally was on Yamamoto’s birthday.

Tsuna had already congratulated his left hand man, wishing him the best this year; Kyoko and Haru had texted him earlier, telling him to enjoy his “vacation trip” since they weren’t even told about the nature of the meeting; Ryohei had been obvious to this date, only congratulating him after he got a reminder message from his younger sister. The rest of the guardians had either just nodded towards his direction through the day (Chrome) or just didn’t gave thought about it (Hibari and Lambo).

Except Gokudera.

The silver haired man had known about the importance of this day, Yamamoto had made reminded him about it since last month, but the silver haired man hadn’t made any effort to acknowledge it.

Not when they woke up in the same bed that morning. Not when they met up with the rest of the family at Ninth’s spacious dining room for breakfast. Not when they helped Tsuna go through the list of guests he’d have to greet. Not even when Yamamoto dragged him away in the middle of the party, just after Ninth had officially began the party, just to kiss him fleetly behind a set of fancy trimmed tall bushes.

“What’s gotten into you?! You know it’s dangerous to do this here!” Hissed the shorter one, pulling away just enough to separate their lips, but not enough to be completely apart from the taller man.

“Sorry,” he whispered unapologetically. “You’ve been distant today. It bothered me,” Yamamoto smiled down at his lover.

“Tch, you’re just too needy,” he said with a smirk before pushing the taller man completely and starting to walk away.

Yamamoto pouted, not liking the cold shoulder Gokudera was giving him, but knowing he was right. This wasn’t the place or time to for their small escapades. Not when a dozen of important families’ heads were chatting their way with Tsuna, the new boss.

Yamamoto sighed in defeat before he began to follow his lover, but halted when Gokudera stopped abruptly.

He was about to voice his confusion when Gokudera turned back at him, grabbing his shirt’s collar and pulling him down for a rough kiss. Yamamoto was distracted by it that he barely noticed how the silver haired man had tugged his left hand, clasping it tight between his.

“But,” he said breathily, smirk on his lips and a barely visible shade of pink coloring his cheeks, “I guess you can act needy just today.”

Yamamoto was dumb folded for a couple of seconds before the whole situation dawned on him. His left hand clasped on Gokudera’s right, a silver band shining on his ring finger.

When the shorter man noticed the shift in his lover’s expression, he leaned up again, barely brushing his lips against slightly parted ones.

“Happy Birthday, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted while inebriated because yolo


End file.
